


Three Ko's ? What could go wrong ?

by CatgirlKo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgirlKo/pseuds/CatgirlKo
Summary: Kotoko, Komaeda, & Ko are all in a groupchat together named Ko³. 3 people with the name/nickname Ko. What could go wrong ?The three idiots (aka the Three Ko's) are in a groupchat (Ko³) and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Original Female Character(s), Komaeda Nagito & Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Three Ko's ? What could go wrong ?

**Author's Note:**

> Names -  
> Catgirl - Ko (my oc/persona)  
> Hope Bagel - Nagito Komaeda  
> Drama Queen - Kotoko Utsugi
> 
> Any words with brackets [word] ←(that) are my words/the narrator !

[Kotoko Utsugi made a Groupchat]  
[Kotoko Utsugi added Nagito Komaeda]  
[Kotoko Utsugi added Ko]

Kotoko Utsugi : Hey guys !!!!! Is this working ???

Ko : Huh ? Uh I think it is dkfnkdnfkd

Nagito Komaeda : Yes it is working , but Kotoko ,,, what is this ? Why are we all in a group chat together ?

[Kotoko Utsugi changed the group name to Ko³]

Ko : My dude wghat the fuck is Ko³  
Ko : Are we in a cult now   
Ko : We better not be 😡😡😡

Kotoko Utsugi : Nonononono !!!!! It isn't a cult it's a groupchat for the 3 Ko's !!! 

Nagito Komaeda : The what , ?

Kotoko Utsugi : The 3 Ko's ! (Ko)to(ko), (Ko)maeda, & (Ko), duh !!!

Ko : whait okaye that makes sense I think yeah my dude  
Ko : hell yeah so uh what do we do in this now

Kotoko Utsugi : We chat as a group you idiot !!! ಠ_ಠ

Nagito Komaeda : Kotoko please don't insult your friends that is rude ^^"

[Kotoko Utsugi changed Nagito Komaeda's name to Hope Bagel]

Hope Bagel : ,,, what ?

[Kotoko Utsugi changed Kotoko Utsugi's name to Drama Queen]

[Kotoko Utsugi changed Ko's name to Catgirl]

Drama Queen : Alright now we got the appropriate names hell yeah !!!   
( /^ω^)/♪♪

Catgirl : R we gonna hav an emoticon dance party now  
Catgirl : Please I hope we do please all and powerful Koto

Drama Queen : Yes we will now have an emoji dance party !!!   
@Hope Bagel  
Get ur ass over here you fucker we're about to have a party !!!

Catgirl : Koto I think he's asleep it's 10:30pm ,,, speaking of sleep shouldnt /YOU/ be sleeping 😐 it's 1 hr past 9:30 it's 1 hr past ur bedtime go to sleep u little fuckr 😐😐😐

Drama Queen : what nO NO I WILL NOT 😠😠😠

Catgirl : Yes you fucking will 😡😡😡

Drama Queen : MAKE ME 😠😠😠

Catgirl : Koto can you please go to bed ,,, 👉👈

Drama Queen : No your cute begging does nothing !!! (´д`)

Catgirl : *attached 1 image (nya doing the 👉👈 pose & looking up at the camera)*  
Catgirl : Please ,,,,, 👉👈

Drama Queen : FINE ,,, BUT ONLy because your adorbs !!! No one can resist you that's just a fact 😐   
Drama Queen : Anyways goodnight Komi !!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Catgirl : Goodnight Koto =^^=

**Author's Note:**

> Please this sucks ass uhhh anyways stay tuned I will definitely 100% update at least once a week but I'll try n upload every day/2 days meow ^^"


End file.
